Del diccionario de sinónimos y significados
by Janet Cab
Summary: No es que ser transparente como el agua pudiera contarse entre las virtudes que caracterizaban a Fudou Akio. Había cosas que solo él podía entender.


**No es que ser transparente como el agua pudiera contarse entre las virtudes que caracterizaban a Fudou Akio. Había cosas que solo él podía entender. **

**Advertencias:** Este One-shot alude a una relación entre chicos, y aunque no abordo el tema de manera explícita creo que se sobreentiende. Si no comulgas con el género, no prosigas con la lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Tanto la serie como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Level 5.

_Editado el 15/04/2013. He sopesado la posibilidad de reescribirlo de pe a pa, pero siempre he creído que el primer fic (nuestra "primera vez") es el punto de partida del ficker, y que el hecho de que nuestra forma de enfocar y plasmar las cosas cambie con el tiempo nos sirve para darnos cuenta de nuestros progresos. _Del diccionario de sinónimos y significados _es intocable para mí. Mi primera huellita en el fandom. Puede que algún día me vuelva a aventurar con este pairing, pero por ahora este One-shot se queda como está. _

_Gracias a todos por leer._

_Janet._

* * *

**Del diccionario de sinónimos y significados. Complejidad.**

"_Entiéndase la complejidad como algo difícil de comprender (valga la redundancia) dado un determinado marco contextual. Sinónimos; confusión, laberinto o complicación."_

Era bien sabido por todo ser racional (y por Endou también) que una de las cosas que más entorpecía el curso del día a día de Fudou Akio tenía nombre y apellido. Se trataba de una especie de verdad ineludible, un dato aprendido en la Universidad de la Vida.

Por llamarlo de algún modo, Kidou Yuuto era un compendio de motivos horripilantes y desagradables que se veía obligado a contemplar de soslayo desde el banquillo. Ah, el banquillo. A veces sentía un miedo atroz ante la idea de quedarse pegado a él de por vida, claro que ese rastafari sería el último en saberlo.

Siempre dando órdenes.

Odiaba cuando los planes le salían bien.

Si guardase algún parecido con el pringado de su padre y demás tipos con la súplica "humíllame" escrita en la cara, quizá habría admitido que no se sentía del todo cómodo cuando sus compañeros no lo reconocían como estratega. Tiempo atrás había quedado patente que poseían la misma habilidad, la misma fuerza. Su nivel era idéntico. Pero estaba visto que no era suficiente para que ese imbécil lo reconociera como un igual. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, de producirse, dicho reconocimiento resultaría ofensivo. No. Kidou Yuuto debería reconocerlo como superior para ganarse su perdón.

Porque Fudou Akio no perdonaría su existencia hasta que eso sucediera.

—Llegas tarde, como siempre—Fudou sonrió. Claro que llegaba tarde. ¿Qué se creía ese tipejo? Había observado con tranquilidad cómo la última línea activa desde las seis a las siete de la tarde partía con destino al corazón de Inazuma. Las cosas de palacio, despacio. Después se había levantado del asiento semidestartalado que ocupaba en la parada y había echado a andar sin prisas. La viejecita del bastón que le había preguntado amablemente si podía cederle su sitio (obteniendo un fulminante silencio como respuesta) le había regalado una mirada resentida y bordeada de arrugas. No podía echarle la culpa por no levantarse. Se estaba familiarizando demasiado con los banquillos.

Tampoco es que nadie pudiera echarle en cara que debía ser puntual. Hacía unos dos años que ese imbécil había aprendido a citarlo media hora antes para que apareciese media hora después. Hacía dos años que Fudou había descubierto su estrategia y había decidido (como contramedida) que sus retrasos no bajarían de los sesenta minutos. Y Kidou había tragado, por supuesto. Fudou ya tenía suficiente con sus absurdas y sobrevaloradas triquiñuelas en el campo como para que encima las empleara con él también.

El frío azul de mediados de febrero rasguñaba su nariz descubierta. Desdobló la bufanda negra que abrigaba la albura de su cuello y se tapó la mitad de la cara con ella. No le reconcomía reconocer que prefería a ese mindundi de brazos cruzados y maneras antipáticas antes que volver soportar que le llamara "Rudolph el Reno" por segunda vez en su vida. Antes muerto que con la nariz colorada como un tomate cherry. Al menos delante de él.

Qué curioso. Kidou no llevaba puestas sus ridículas gafas de aviador. Sus ojos refulgían como dos rubíes indignados en medio de la pretensión de un enojo perdurable. ¿Acaso ese pardillo pretendía amilanarlo? Buen intento. Llevaba el pelo suelto y gracias a dios había dejado en casa su caricaturesca capa roja. _"Hey, Caperucito Rojo". "Cállate, Rudolph"._ Tampoco es que fuera a permitir que lo vieran en público con él si acudía a su encuentro de otra manera que no fuera esa. La camisa beige de felpa y los pitillos grises le sentaban mejor. No iba a molestarse en recalcar que las Vans negras que le había dejado caer por Navidad no le sentaban mal del todo. Kidou ya lo sabía.

En realidad no era tan curioso.

Fudou Akio podría ser capaz de matarlo si se le ocurría darle las gracias por hacerle un regalo. Él no le regalaba las cosas a Kidou Yuuto. Sencillamente se las encontraba por ahí y se acordaba de que no tenía cuarto trastero en su casa, así que se las encasquetaba a Kidou.

Era cuestión de conveniencia en estado puro.

—Lo sé. Sesenta y cinco minutos—repuso orgulloso, retomando el hilo de lo que amenazaba con ser un corto intento de conversación.

—No me sorprende que lo tuvieras todo calculado, incluso tratándose de San Valentín. Pues te felicito, la peli ya está empezada.

—Genio y figura. Pues invítame a tu casa.

El silencio se erigió como un muro de hormigón entre ambos. A Fudou le gustaba jugar a "Quién será el primero en hablar y dejar a un lado el orgullo" contra Kidou porque casi siempre ganaba él. Y aquella sería una de esas veces.

—Haruna está estudiando Historia de Japón con Kogure. El examen es en dos días. Me pidió encarecidamente que no la molestase.

Fudou rompió a reír y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo de la avenida, arropado por la mirada interrogante y desaprobatoria de los transeúntes. Hacía mucho tiempo que la risa no lo acuciaba de esa manera. La barriga le dolía. Seguro que le salían agujetas.

—Vaya con la golfa de tu hermana. Recuérdame que mañana le haga una reverencia; es una crack. Y luego dicen que el listo eres tú; qué detalle que le dejes la casa a tu hermanita para que eche un polvo con el payaso de Kogure. Todo un caballero andante, Kidou.

Kidou lo zarandeó con fuerza por la pechera de la camisa. Otro de los consejos más conocidos del mundo (quizá tan conocido como los refranes de Midorikawa) era que más valía no tocar _el tema_ de Haruna delante de Kidou. Claro que eso a Fudou no le importaba. Si por él fuera no lo tocaría, lo amasaría bien amasado entre sus blancas manos.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar así de ella, estúpido.

El rostro del chico estaba congestionado de enfado. Mordía las palabras. Fudou sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al pensar en que sólo él era capaz de sacar a la luz todas las combinaciones que ofrecían los músculos faciales de Yuuto Kidou. Tenía el poder de manejar sus expresiones a su antojo.

—Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así. Podemos ir de todas maneras y hacer un dos a dos. Ya sabes, por innovar—sonrió con petulancia.

Kidou suspiró con fuerza y sacó dos entradas del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Se las arrojó a la cara como si desease con todo el odio de su alma que fueran balas de plomo a reacción y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Fudou recogió las entradas del suelo antes de que el viento plateado, vehículo de hojas secas y gasoil, las echara a volar. Las alisó lo mejor que pudo. Estaban arrugadas y la tinta impresa se había corrido un poco a causa del sudor. Ese idiota se había puesto nervioso esperándolo.

"Tengo ganas de ti".

Fudou sonrió. Todavía recordaba la palangana metálica que había conseguido colar en la sala siete por si vomitaba cuando Kidou lo había arrastrado a ver "A tres metros sobre el cielo". Si ese estratega de pacotilla pensaba que después de los daños cerebrales infligidos por aquella mojigatería sensiblera de película no había guardado en su famélica cartera negra el pase de aquel día le debía unas disculpas muy gordas.

Las disculpas de Yuuto Kidou. Eran como un millar de placenteros corrientazos recorriendo su columna con simultaneidad. A veces le hacían temblar.

Pero así era ese idiota sentimentaloide, uno debía perseguirlo para obtener lo que deseaba de él. Le habría gustado tirarle la alianza de plata que revestía su anular izquierdo a la cabeza. Pero quizás solo conseguiría que se le saltaran las lágrimas y eso lo horrorizaba con creces. La experiencia le recriminaba que no estaba hecho para verlo llorar.

En cambio, tenía una idea mucho mejor relacionada con la fuente del parque Nankima, que Kidou cruzaba en esos momentos con la esperanza de llegar a casa de Sakuma, el cual Fudou sabía a ciencia cierta que sería capaz de interrumpir su sesión diaria de folleteo con Genda con tal de oírle despotricar sobre sus problemas de… lo que fuera que fuesen (porque Fudou jamás admitiría que _lo eran. _No hasta que Kidou lo admitiera primero. _"Las damas primero". "¿A qué esperas entonces, Fudou?"_), una carrera furtiva, un Kidou cogido en volandas y unas marcas de dedos en su cara que tardarían minutos en desaparecer.

Después de todo, ese día quedaría algún vestigio de rojo en su tez, aunque no fuera en su nariz. Eso, con un poco de suerte.

Sería un buen Día de las Ñoñerías, lo presentía.


End file.
